


He’s Never Coming Home Again

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Frank-centrist, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Frank selalu menunggu Gerard pulang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own My Chemical Romance and its band members. But I have adopted and treated them as if they're my own children. #NOTSORRY

Frank selalu menunggu Gerard pulang.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia melewatkan waktu untuk bangkit dari sofa bulukan tempatnya duduk. Ia akan duduk di sana, sekalipun pantatnya gatal untuk segera beranjak. Ia akan duduk di sana, terus memandang pintu _itu_ penuh harap.

Frank _akan_ selalu menunggu Gerard untuk pulang.

 

***

 

 

Terakhir kali Frank melihat Gerard adalah dua hari yang lalu. Semuanya masih jelas di ingatan.

Pagi itu, saat Gerard bangun, ia langsung duduk bersama Frank di sofa tempat Frank duduk sekarang ini. Gerard menatap layar televisi yang mati, sembari memeluk Frank. Terdiam dan berpelukan dalam damai seolah ukuran waktu tidak ada. Seolah kata 'terlambat' tak pernah diciptakan. Seolah dunia hanyalah soal berbagi dekapan dan hanyut dalam sentuhannya. Seolah hanya Frank yang berarti di hidup Gerard. Dan tanpa meletakkan 'seolah' di awal kalimat, artinya sama untuk Frank. Gerard akan selalu berarti untuk Frank.

Setelah itu, mereka sarapan bersama. Gerard biasa membuatkan makanan kesukaannya. Frank akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan apapun yang dimasak Gerard hingga tandas licin. Meskipun ia tahu benar Gerard tidak mahir meramu bumbu dan bahan, tapi menurut Frank, sarapannya selalu yang paling lezat.

Pagi itu hari yang sempurna. Indah. Damai. Dan tak terlihat akhirnya.

Hingga ponsel Gerard bergetar. Laki-laki itu bangkit dan melakukan percakapan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya terpaku menatap dinding. Frank ingin bertanya kenapa air muka Gerard berubah setelah menerima telepon itu.

 _Apa yang salah, Gee?_ Frank bertanya. Tapi Gerard terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab.

 _Gee, kau bisa cerita apapun padaku._ Tapi Gerard tak menanggapi. Saat Frank berusaha membuatnya menoleh, laki-laki itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum—yang demi apapun, senyum favorit Frank di dunia ini. Hanya seulas senyum dan Frank terdiam, menelan semua tanya dan khawatir untuk sejenak. Ia hanya terdiam memandangi, saat Gerard menyambar kunci kontak dan ranselnya. Frank ingin mencegahnya pergi. Tapi tangan Gerard menyentuhnya pelan. Dan mengecup Frank lembut.

"Frank, tunggu aku, ya," bisik Gerard. Memejamkan mata, Frank bergumam sama lirihnya.

 _Selalu, Gee. Selalu._ Dan Gerard memberinya pandangan yang dalam sebelum menutup pintu. Frank masih menatap pintu, membayangi kepergiannya. Tapi suara deru mobil di luar mengkonfirmasi. Gerard sudah meninggalkan rumah. Dan meninggalkan Frank dan sejuta tanya tak terjawab. Meninggalkan Frank yang menunggunya kembali.

 

***

 

Sebelum pintu itu terbuka sempurna, kantuk yang menyelimuti kepala Frank sudah sirna. Ada yang menerobos rumahnya tanpa permisi. Seenaknya membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Setengah terburu, Frank bangkit dan berlari ke arah suara itu. Setengah berharap, bahwa Gerard yang ditunggunya akan kembali.

"Kau pasti Frank." Sebuah suara menyapa. Dan Frank harus menelan kekecewaannya. Alih-alih menyapa balik, ia menatap tajam dan memasang sikap defensif.

_Siapa kau? Untuk apa ke rumahku?_

Dan alih-alih ketakutan, seperti kebanyakan orang normal, laki-laki itu hanya memandang Frank dengan sedih. Ia melengkungan alis dan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya —Frank menyadari dengan terkejut— _nyaris_ menyerupai senyuman Gerard. Gerard- _nya._

Ingatan Frank mendadak terpanggil. Ia ingat figur wajah ini. Ia kenal figur wajah ini meskipun tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Sosok di depannya ini adalah adik Gerard, Mikey. Frank ingat Gerard pernah menunjukkan album foto keluarganya dulu. Dan pria inilah yang dirangkul penuh sayang oleh Gerard.

Frank menatapnya sangsi. _Mikey?_

Mikey menarik napas panjang. Tiba-tiba, Frank merasa gelisah. Ia tidak suka perasaan aneh yang seolah sedang mengembang di udara, menunggu waktu untuk meledak. Ia tidak suka segala gerak-gerik Mikey dan kata yang tak terucap olehnya.

 _Mikey,_ Frank memberanikan diri. _Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Gerard?_

Dan tidak perlu kalimat panjang untuk menjelaskan. Sebutir air mata, menggenang di mata Mikey. Menatap Frank dengan hampa, ia mulai terisak pelan. Frank semakin kalut. Ia nyaris tidak mampu bergerak. Tapi, ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Mikey datang ke rumah kakaknya, tapi tidak menanyakan dimana kakaknya. Kenapa Mikey hanya menyapa Frank di sini, tidak berusaha menerobos lebih jauh ke dalam.

_Ada apa? Apa yang…_

Lima detik dan Frank berharap ia tidak tahu.

"Gerard meninggal, Frank." Mikey terduduk. "Dia sudah pergi."

Ini tidak masuk akal. Gerard sudah berjanji untuk kembali. Dan janji itu yang dipegang Frank selama ini. Gerard akan kembali. Karena ia selalu menepati janji. Terlebih janjinya pada Frank.

"Kau tak perlu menunggunya lagi." Mikey terisak. "Dia tidak akan kembali pulang."

 

 

Frank menatapnya. Dan jika anjing bisa menangis, maka Frank akan menangis. Tapi anjing hanya bisa mendengking. Dan dengkingan Frank cukup untuk memberitahu siapapun, seberapa besar rasa kehilangannya.

Gerard tidak akan pulang. Ia _tidak akan pernah_ pulang _lagi_.

 

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya ini semacam selebrasi karena uts yang makul terberat pertama udah lewat hwhwhw meskipun utsnya belum selesai sih.
> 
> idk, idenya muncul gitu aja pas liat foto di tl. :''
> 
> sorry not sorry


End file.
